The following publications are considered pertinent for describing the state of the art in the field of the invention:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,223        U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,149        U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,650        U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,509        U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,375        U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,089        U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,476        DE 102004017221        WO 2008134908        U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,836        WO 2008/133482        WO 2005097056        S. A. F. Bon et al., Pickering Stabilization as a Tool in the Fabrication of Complex Nanopatterned Silica Microcapsules, Langmir, 23: 9527-9530, 2007.        C. A. Prestidge et al. Nanoparticle encapsulation of emulsion droplets, International Journal of Pharmaceutics 324:92-100, 2006.        International Journal of Pharmaceutics, vol. 126 (2000) 219-222.        J. Volkhard et al. J. Microencapsulation, 18(2), 149-152, 2001.        